Like Father Like Son?
by Dex Mendel
Summary: The next generation arrives at Hogwarts will they live up to their parents reputation? Will James follow in his father's footsteps or will he chart his own path? What if he isn't a Griffendor
1. Chapter 1

A warm cool breeze blew through the open window, and as the sheer curtains danced together like ghosts at a deathday party. A dark shadow flashed by. It creped it's way down the long hallway. The figure moves so smooth and quietly it could almost be mistaken for a house elf. Of course it was much too tall for that. Slowly the door at the end of the hall open and the figure entered. The moon light reflected of a gold name plate bearing the name "Harry Potter Head of the Department of Aurors."

The figure moved swiftly over to the desk and began opening drawers. Looking intently for some unknown item, one thing was clear the figure did not belong here. Down the hall Albus Potter stumbled out of his room and across the hallway and in to the adjacent bathroom. The figure grabbed a stack of papers and moved to the doors edge, peering into the hall he made his way back to toward the room Albus had just left.

At that very moment Albus came out from the bathroom and collided with the dark figure.

"Oye, man watch out!" shouted Albus as he tried to steady himself. After regaining his composure Albus continued "Hey, who are you and why are you dress so weird."

The figure turned to flee but Albus was faster and grabbed him by the back of robes. The figure fell to the ground and his hood was flipped back to reveal his face.

"James?" Albus asked inquisitorially "Watcha doing up at this hour? And why are you sneaking around? You know that we have to get up early."

James pushed past Albus and ran into his room without saying a word.

James sat on his bed. He wasn't sure if he wanted morning to come. Tomorrow would be his first day at Hogwarts, and he was terrified.

Not only was his best friend not able to go to school with him, but he wouldn't even see him again until Christmas break. James best friend was a muggle and muggles weren't allowed to go to Hogwarts. James had even asked his Aunt Hermione if she could change the laws saying that it was prejudice against muggles but she just laughed and patted him on the head.

James peered over at his clock it read 5:36 that meant he had only 4 hours and 24 minutes left until he was shipped away to some dumb old school what if he didn't want to be a wizard what if he just wanted to be James, just plain James. Slowly James drifted back to sleep.

At exactly 9:30 the next morning Lily came running in and jumped on James's bed pleading "Wake up, Wake up! We get to see the train. The train to Hogwarts, Hurry, and mom says that you'll want to get there early to get a good seat. Oh, goodies I can't wait to see the train." And with that she went skipping off to find her pet pygmy puff Louie.

Half an hour later James was still in bed in fact he hadn't even packed his things. Ginny came upstairs and was clearly upset. "James Sirius Potter you will get up this instant." With a flick of her wand James' blankets flew off of his bed. James reluctantly grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower and change. Harry came upstairs after hearing Ginny's yelling. "Ginny, dear would you like help with that." Harry asked as he watched Ginny summoning all of the brand new text books that James had hid, in hopes that he wouldn't be able to go to school.

"That would be a huge help," Ginny began. "You know I don't think that I have ever been so thankful that they hooked platform 9 3/4 up to the floo network. It cuts down on so much travel time."

"Well you can thank Ron for that one. It was his idea you know. Increased security. The muggles were beginning to notice people disappearing through the barricade." Harry discussed.

An hour later the whole Potter family was gathered around the ornate fireplace. One by one each Potter grabbed a handful of green sparkly powered stepped into the fire place and clearly pronounced the words "Platform nine and three quarters" as the dropped the powder and vanished behind a wall of green flames.

Harry arrived first and as each of his family members arrived he muttered a cleaning spell to get rid of the soot and ash.

James stumbled on to the platform it was bigger than he imagined and the crowds of people. How was he ever going to meet new friends? How was he ever going to find a cabin to himself?

After his father helped him load his trunk on the train James gave both his mother and sister a hug and punched Albus in the arm for good measure _Boy can he be a knuckle head. _Jame_s _thought to himself.

Before his mother could scold him James ran off to find a compartment. He searched through the whole train and the closest thing that he found to an empty compartment and only one other boy in it. He was a pale boy with the lightest shade of blonde hair James had ever seen.

"Umm, is anyone else umm...? I mean is it ok if I join you?" James mumbled.

The blonde boy answered "If you start talking like a normal person and not a blithering fool yes." James straightened his posture and entered the cabin he was not going to let someone push him around that was for sure.

"My name is James, James Potter. What's yours?" James asked as he took a seat across from the blonde boy.

The blonde boy replied "Scorpius Vincent Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

Hours had passed since James first entered the cabin, and met Scorpius. So far Scorpius had talked about how he "just knew" that he would be sorted into Slytherin just like his father, how good he was at Quidditch, and how he had already learn how to jinx someone so their robes would shred themselves every time they said the word Gryffindor. The list went on forever. The most James ever said the entire time was "mhum." He was still sulking about being forced to be here, and trying desperately to figure out how he could get out of going. Suddenly the cabin door flew open and in walked a small girl who looked about the same age. She had long black hair that shone in the midday sunlight. Her complexion was tanned as if she spent the entire summer outside.

"And who may I ask are you?" drawled Scorpius

"Excuse me?" replied the girl somewhat disgusted. "My name happens to be Mira Jones, thank you very much. And who might you boys be?"

The tension in air woke James out of his daze. "What's going on? Who's this? Huh?" said James shaking his head hoping to clear his mind.

"Boys" Mira sighed Turning to sit beside James Mira held out her hand to James "I'm Mira, this is my first year at Hogwarts and I'm so excited. See I'm from a Muggle family."

"A Muggle, you're a Muggle!" Came Scorpius' shocked reply

"What's wrong with Muggles, my best friend is a Muggle." James retorted sharply, thinking to himself if perhaps he may have made a poor chose in friends.

Scorpius had never heard anyone ever stand up of Muggles. In fact his father had told him that Muggles were dirty lesser humans that were too dumb to use magic. Now looking at Mira she defiantly didn't look dirty or dumb in fact she was quite pretty looking. Scorpius looked up at Mira and replied to her question "My Name is Scorpius Malfoy and this over here is my new acquaintance James Potter."

"Well, see that wasn't so hard. It's a pleasure to meet you James, and Scorpius." Said Mira in reply "I hope we are in the same house it would be great fun to be with people I know."

"I'm going to be in Slytherin just like my father." Said Scorpius, with a hint of insecurity.

"Well I'm not sure where I want to be but I suppose it's not up to be is it now." Mira continued. James finally managed to gain his composure and contribute to the conversation. "M-my father was in Gryffindor, I'll probably be in the same house as him, it runs in families doesn't?"

The discussion on who would be in what house and what house was the best on to be in continued on for the next three hours. As the conversation started to drift toward the house points system an older boy opened the compartment door "Wotcher James, you know we're almost there 'bout ten minutes best get dressed I'd hate for you to meet Professor Bone's wrath on the first day."

"Oh, thanks Teddy. I just have to find my rucksack and I'll get changed right away." James replied. Teddy merely nodded and left the compartment. "Wow, was that Teddy Lupin, as in son of the famed auror Nyphadora who gave her life in servitude to Hogwarts during the Great Battle. Wow I can't believe that you know him James!" Mira exclaimed in an excited frenzy.

"Umm, well yes he is Teddy Lupin and he is my father's godson. But I like to think of him as my older brother as he lived with us for quite a while."

"Godson, GODSON! Oh my, That makes you the son of Harry Potter. Why did you not tell me this. Do you know who your father is! Why he is even written about in Muggle history books." Continued Mira.

While Mira was in the middle of her rather long winded sputtering James spotted his rucksack and reached to grab it as Mira finished taking deep breaths. At this James stood up and mumbled "Ya, that's me alright the son of a hero. I better go change, see you at Hogwarts." With that James ducked quickly out of the cabin secretly wishing he had never mentioned his relation to Teddy.

As James sat in the Lavatory thinking about what his life at Hogwarts would bring but he couldn't help but be nervous. His father was Harry Potter. The Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the one chosen to defeat Voldemort, the youngest head of the Auror department in history. He was even known to the muggle world as he worked closely with the Prime Minister after the fall of Voldamort. So many people saw him as a hero. How could James ever live up to a father like that!


	3. Chapter 3

As the moonlight danced off the stained glass walls of the boathouse James gazed up at the largest set of stairs he had ever seen. The climb up the steep stone steps was not something James was looking forward to.

"Oy, James wanna race?" yelled Scorpius as he pushed through the jumbled crowd of first years. James loved running and was never one to say no to a race. James tore up the stairs with Scorpius quick at his heels. Then James saw a black billow of smoke rush past him, the cold wind ran a chill through his body, Wait that's not smoke thought James, looking up at the nearing top of the stairs saw a mass of billowing black fabric swirling in the night wind. Oh no this is it thought James, it's a dementor coming to take his soul. James had heard of dementors from his Uncle Ron, he had told him that they used to guard the wizard prison, Azkaban, until the Battle of Hogwarts when the Dark Lord used them as part of his army. The dementors were never gathered together again and were rumored to roam the Scottish countryside praying on sad children. James was was nearly paralyzed with fear and would have fell down the stairs had it not been for Scorpius who ran right into him.

" Hey whatcha stopping for? It's a race! Your supposed to try and win ya know." sneered Scorpius

" Da...dddaa...amentor!" screamed James pointing wildly at the billowing black figure at the top of the stairs.

"Excuse me! What is a dadameter? Cause it doesn't sound like a very nice name?" questioned the figure angrily.

" I never knew dementors could talk?" James whispered to Scorpius. The wind picked up in a sudden furious gust which blew the hood of the cloaked figure back.

" MIRA!" gasped botched James and Scorpius. By now the rest of the first years had caught up with them and were starting to crowd around and stare.

Scorpius who was not fond of being gawked at, grabbed James by the arm and dashed up the rest of the steps taking two at a time till they reached Mira who was now asking questions about mile a minute. Scorpius hissed at her to hush and pushed her forward onto the courtyard ahead.

They were the first to enter the entrance hall and Mira quickly round on James and Scorpius, " What on earth do you think you two are doing pushing me around calling me names, I was told this was supposed to be the best wizarding school on the planet, and so far all I've seen is bratty boys who think they own the school just because their parents are important wizards. " she ended her rant panting for air which caused James to wonder how she managed to talk and hold her breath at the same time.

Scorpius stepped forward an apologized for their actions, and then went on to explain James, mistaken identity. James found particular fascination in a portrait hanging in the entranceway struggling not to make eye contact with either Mira or Scorpius. He had already made himself enough of a loser anyway. The portrait he found was of two young wizards flying around on broms setting off fireworks. The wizards looked identical, and strikingly similar to his Uncle George, but it couldn't be him because his Uncle George didn't have a twin.

"Boy, that sure does look like fun." said Mira softly as she came to stand beside James. "I forgive you for yelling at me James, I know it was a silly mistake. Friends?" she asked as she extended a hand to James "Friends." replied James shaking her hand back.

"Hurry hurry, oh my what ever are you children still doing out here you've nearly missed the sorting" cried a elderly witch wearing dark red robes. James, Scorpius and Mira had been so busy they hadn't even noticed that the other first years had already entered the Great Hall.

As the three were ushered into the great hall the stared in awe at all the great room. Both Scorpius and James had heard what the great hall looked like but nothing compared to seeing it. Since the war much had changed at Hogwarts. In order to strive for house unity the tables had been re-arranged So instead of 4 long tables one for each house there were 8 tables arranged horizontally. As the three walked further up the isle they noticed that the students at the table seemed to get younger. "They are ordered by year" whispered Mira.

That's when she looked up and couldn't help but gasp. She had read about the floating candles and the ceiling looking like the night sky, now what she say was nothing short of amazing. The candles floated in the air just high enough so that the students couldn't reach. Past the candles the ceiling was a dark churning mess of black, and purple clouds. Every now and then a broken tree branch could be seen blowing by. Mira's thoughts were interrupted.

"Excuse me, Attention students." Announced the witch in Red. "It appears we have two more first years yet to sort."

After she was sure she had gotten the attention of the other students the witch in red continued. "Jones, Mira" she announced loudly. Mira having missed the rest of the sorting was unsure of what to do, " well come on step forward dear, have a seat here and we will let the hat do the rest." continued the witch.

Mira stepped forward and sat on the worn out three legged stool, she found it oddly reminiscent of the time out stool at home. At the sorting hat was placed on her head she wondered if the hat could see all the things she had done to get herself sent to the dreaded time out stool. That's when she heard it an odd voice in her head.

"Hmm... How peculiar. Courageous certainly, but I see you have an eager, yet very cunning mind." Mira sat quiet as the hat seemed to read her every thought. "your intellect certainly is great perhaps Ravenclaw? Yet I sense some great desire for more in you. Gryffindor, I think not. Though rare for your blood status, best be ..." the last word the hat shouted out loud for all to hear. "Slytherin!"

Mira got up in shock and unsure if she should be happy or scared out of her mind. She walked slowly to the first table and sat down waiting to her the results of the others.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" announced and witch in Red.

Eagerly Scorpius raced forwards, there was not doubt in his mind what the hat would say once atop his head. He practically lunged at the stool, as the hat was lowered to his head it started to speak, " Cunning like your father, I know precicly what to do with you." And as the hat finally settled on his small blonde head the hat roared. "SLYTHERIN"

Scorpious proudly got up and joined Mira at the first table.

"Last but certinly not least, Potter, James" proclaimed the witch. James was certinaly not as sure as Scorpius, the thoughts becant to whirl through his brain what if wasn't in Gryffindor what would his parents say. Both of them had been in Gryffindor, would they expect the same from him what if he too was a Slytherin like his new friends? Slowly the hat was lowered onto his head.

"Hmm another Potter boy, Gryffindor is your family legacy. Merlin knows you would fit in well there." Said the tattered Sorting Hat. "But I sense something different about you boy." And this James froze was the hat seriously thinking of other houses. "Oh my young Mr. Potter not you father's personal study."

"Y-you c-can see all of that." James said to that hat.

"Oh my young boy yes, of chorus, because I am the Sorting Hat you see. I can see all your thoughts and previous actions. And best on what I have seen I thing you are better suited to a house of minds like your own." explained the hat, " The boy will be in Slytherin" it announced loudly.

***AUTHOR NOTES**

Thanks for reading I know it has been sometime since the last update. I hope to be more consitant. Please let me know what you think I love getting reviews


End file.
